<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret Rendezvous by naturalnik95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029192">A Secret Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95'>naturalnik95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America - Freeform, Cussing, F/M, Hiding and Kissing, Minor NSFW, Protective Steve Rogers, Secret Lovers AU, Secret Lovers Trope, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Steve Rogers, Soft Boi Tony, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Tony Helps Steve, steve rogers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the rule that Avengers cannot date Shield Operatives, Steve and the Reader have fallen madly in love. They hate keeping the secret but sometimes that's just how it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Secret Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only sound that could be heard was a low hum of the jet’s engine while the group hovered over Bruce’s shoulder, watching him zoom in on the map of the compound below them. He was typing furiously and occasionally Natasha would interject and tell him to focus on something different. </p><p>You were standing in a line with a few of the other shield operatives that had been allowed to come on this mission. Captain Steve Rogers was pacing back and forth in front of your group with a stern look on his face. Shadows covered the cabin and it was almost so dark that you could only make out the silver of his star emblem against his navy suit so you just watched it move from side to side.</p><p>“This mission is extremely important and extremely dangerous. It will require all of your focus and no screw ups will be tolerated because those screw ups could lead to death.” A couple of guys on your team shared a look of disbelief causing Steve to frown deeper, the line in his forehead creasing more. “If any of you are not up for it, tell me now because I will not allow anything less than your best.” </p><p>“We won’t let you down sir.” You stepped forward boldly, giving the Captain a determined nod. He searched your face for any sign of doubt before stiffly nodding in response, his shoulders still tense with worry. </p><p>“Okay team, make sure all of your equipment is ready and wait for my command.” </p><p>The team scattered around the cabin and started checking their weapons. You moved to one of the open seats along the wall and began to adjust your thigh strap tighter. A body sat down next to you and you watched out of the corner of your eye as Steve tugged on his gloves. </p><p>“You know it’s not too late for you to sit this one out.” He said under his breath, so quietly that the words barely reached your ear. </p><p>It was natural for you to want to scowl, but you kept your face neutral instead. “And leave you with all the fun? Not happening.” </p><p>“Doll-”</p><p>“Don’t, Steve. This is my job and I’m not going to just sit on the sidelines while my team goes on the mission. I am part of the team and without me, someone could get hurt.” </p><p>“If you go, you could get hurt.” </p><p>There was a desperate tone to his voice that made you pause but you forced yourself to keep your gaze forward. “Are you going to sit this mission out?”</p><p>Steve’s head turned a fraction toward you. “You know I can’t do that.” </p><p>“Then I’m going. I’m not going to wait here and pray that you come back in one piece.”</p><p>Looking around at the rest of the team, each of them was preparing to walk into a war zone. Almost every person was someone you’d know since you’d started as a Shield agent years ago and you weren’t going to turn your back on them now. Not even for Captain America. </p><p>Beside you, Steve was quiet, but by the way he was forcefully redoing his straps, you knew he was angry. His body was rigid and you longed to reach out and rub the tension out of his neck, an action that was so natural to you now. </p><p>“Stay close to me and don’t even think about acting like a hero. We’re here to get in, get the hostages, and get out.” </p><p>“I’m not on your team, Cap.” Swiftly, you stood up to get the rest of your orders. Turning back, you reached down for a glove you’d left and leaned in close to him. “And don’t you even think about switching me. It would look too suspicious.” Then you tapped your finger three times against his hand, a system you two had made to say ‘I love you’ before walking away. </p><p>Steve watched you with sad eyes for another moment, admiring the way your suit complimented all your curves, the little piece of hair that was caught in the corner of your smile, and how confident you looked even when you were about to put your life on the line.</p><p>“You’re drooling.” Natasha’s voice in Steve’s ear made him jump slightly and he shifted to see her standing over him. </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His voice was void of emotion as he tried to ignore her smug smile. </p><p>Folding her arms over her chest, she raised a brow. “Did you forget who you were talking to?” Steve shrugged. “Look, she’s a nice girl, but you know it’s against policy to be fraternizing with the shield agents. I’d advise you to steer clear before it goes too far.” </p><p>Steve stood up tall and connected eyes with Natasha, “I really have no idea what you’re talking about Nat, I was giving her orders for the mission so she didn’t get you killed.” </p><p>Together, they picked up their communication lines and tested line seven. “Test seven. I’m just saying that you were giving her heart eyes.”</p><p>“Line seven confirmed. I think you’re inventing these things up in your mind because you’re so desperate for me to date someone.” </p><p>“You know if you asked out Janice from accounting, she’d probably say yes.” </p><p>The door opened at the back of the plane and Steve took a few steps backwards towards it. Natasha’s words floated across the cabin and your eyes darted between Steve and her, a hint of jealousy hitting you. Steve just lifted his hand into a salut and winked. </p><p>“That’s why I don’t ask.” </p><p>“Too shy, or too scared?”</p><p>“Too busy!” He shouted before jumping out of the plane into the pitch black. Every time he did that, your stomach would leap into your throat. He’d laughed when you told him that you hated it so he’d made a habit to do it every time now. </p><p>“Was he wearing a parachute?” Travis, a guy from your team asked. </p><p>Sighing heavily, you responded, “no, no he wasn’t.” </p><p>~~~</p><p>There hadn’t been any sight of Steve for twenty minutes and you were starting to get nervous. He’d been assigned to the other side of the ship but you still had to push yourself to keep focused on the objective. </p><p>Silently, you followed behind Natasha as she prowled across the deck. The assignment had just included you and Natasha to secure the engine room and the meet at the rendezvous point. It hadn’t taken long for the two of you to take out the enemy and you had started toward the designated point, but Natasha’s hand wrapped around your upper arm to lead you in a different direction. </p><p>“We’ve got one more stop, kiddo.” </p><p>You cocked your head to the side, contemplating leaving her to go back to the team, when Steve’s words echoed in your head, ‘we don’t split up under any circumstance.’ Conceding, you jogged to catch up to her and fell into step. </p><p>“Usually I’m the one with the one liners.” </p><p>Her voice interrupted your thoughts, “huh?” </p><p>“Your whole ‘come here often’ thing before taking out that guy. It was clever. Everyone else around here is so serious.” </p><p>This wasn’t really the conversation you expected to be having while you were busy thinking about what was happening with Steve. “Oh yeah, that…it just seemed fitting at the time. Where are we going?” </p><p>Natasha glanced over at you, “I have to do something before this is over.” </p><p>Something wasn’t right about this but how were you supposed to argue with the Black Widow? The further you went, the more nervous you were getting about being off plan. </p><p>Opening a door, she held it open for you and slipped in behind you. A server room. Natasha pushed past you, shoved a thumb drive into the controls and started typing. You nervously stood a few feet back, warily watching the door. </p><p>“Does St-Captain Rogers know about this?” </p><p>“What Cap doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” She didn’t even flinch at the mention of Steve. </p><p>You opened your mouth to argue when the door exploded open by Steve tackling a guy onto the floor and knocking him out. Adrenaline rushed through you at the sight of him in the middle of action. </p><p>“Well, this is awkward.” Natasha deadpanned. </p><p>Steve’s head shot up and his eyes connected with your instantly, a scowl growing on his face. “What are you two doing?” He snapped. </p><p>“Backing up the hard drive. It’s a good habit to get into.” She quipped. This easy-going attitude was getting to be more than you could handle. You stepped forward to defend yourself but Steve just moved past you, refusing to spare a glance. He was pissed. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here? You missed the rendezvous point.” Looking over Natasha’s shoulder at the computer. “You’re saving Shield intel?”</p><p>“You’re what?” You exclaimed. </p><p>She glimpsed over her shoulder at you, “whatever I can get my hands on.” </p><p>“Our mission is to rescue hostages.” </p><p>“No, that’s your mission.” She scoffed and yanked the thumb drive out, tucking it into her suit safely. “And you’ve done it beautifully.” </p><p>Steve grabbed her arm angrily and you edged forward to stop whatever was about to happen. The intensity of the room was growing and you were getting more worried by the second. You had been off course for too long and you needed to get back to the plane. “You just jeopardized this whole operation and you put your fellow team member in danger.” </p><p>“I think that’s overstating things-” Natasha said, a haughty tone to her voice. </p><p>Steve narrowed his eyes, his focus on arguing with Natasha. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a man walk into the room with a gun aimed straight at Steve’s head. On instinct you jumped into action and knocked Steve out of the way just as a shot rang out. You both toppled to the floor, your body landing heavily on his. Above you, Natasha withdrew her weapon and killed the man instantly. The sound of him grunting and his body hitting the floor flooded your ears. </p><p>For half a second, you let your head drop against Steve’s chest in relief, but Steve shifted out from under you and stood up, leaving you on the floor. Natasha’s stare flashed between him and you on the ground before she held out a hand and lifted you up. </p><p>“Okay, that one’s on me.” </p><p>Grabbing his shield, he glared at the both of you. “You’re damn right it is.” He said before stalking off. Natasha rolled her eyes in his direction like he was being so dramatic. </p><p>“I’m sorry, he can get a little grumpy when he misses afternoon bingo at the home.” </p><p>Whipping around, you glowered at her. “It’s not a joke, Romanov. Now get your shit and let’s go because I’m ready to get off this goddamn boat.” Her eyes were wide with shock at your outburst. Quickly, she holstered her gun and gestured toward the door just as the sound of Steve’s voice cut through your headset. </p><p>“Move it, girls!” </p><p>~~~</p><p>You had never been so happy to get back to the compound. The entire flight had been horrible. It had started out with a thirty minute lecture from Steve about sticking to a plan, not missing rendezvous points, and disclosing necessary information. Then it was silent. Not one person dared to speak for fear of getting reemed by Captain Rogers. </p><p>The worst part about it was that you couldn’t even talk to Steve how you normally would during a fight because no one knew you were together. So you just had to sit there and let him yell at you as a commanding officer. By the end of it, you were enraged and you could burst at any moment. Your friends and the rest of the avengers were all giving you looks of pity but no one dared step in and go against Steve. </p><p>The moment the plane landed, you snatched your gear up and stomped into the compound, afraid that you would snap if anyone spoke to you. You tried so hard on every mission to prove yourself as a good agent and in just one day, you had been belittled and treated like you’d intentionally done the wrong thing. </p><p>You were so caught up in the argument you were having in your head, you barely noticed when Steve jogged up behind you. Swiftly, he pulled you into a closet off to the side and shut the door. Your breath was heavy with fury simmering within you as you shot daggers at him. </p><p>“Fuck you, Steve.” </p><p>“Excuse you?” An eyebrow shot up.</p><p>“You heard me, I said fuck you.” You took a step toward him. “You shouldn’t have berated me like that in front of everyone.” </p><p>“You diverted from your assignment and put the whole thing in jeopardy.” His voice was stern like he was scolding a child.</p><p>Angrily, you clenched your fist at your side. “I was following my team lead. I didn’t know what she was there to do and I don’t have any control over the damn black widow. She’s a fucking assassin for god’s sake.” </p><p>“You should have stayed on course anyways.” </p><p>In a craze, you burst forward and slammed your hand against his chest between each word. “I was following your orders, idiot. I didn’t split up under any circumstance.” Reaching out, he grabbed your hands and held them from hitting him again. Still angry, you tried to pry them out of his grip but he pulled you close to his body. </p><p>“You jumped in front of a bullet when I told you not to be a hero.” His voice had dropped into a whisper and your skin prickled. </p><p>The fire calmed instantly at the realization that he’d just been scared. “Well I wasn’t about to let you get shot. I kind of want you around.” </p><p>Lifting one hand, he tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear softly and you leaned into his touch. “You promise you had no idea about Natasha’s mission?” </p><p>“Steve, you’re my Captain, I wouldn’t betray you like that. I would have told you if I knew she was going to do that.” </p><p>Relief covered his face as he let out a quick breath of air from his nose. “I was so worried that something bad had happened to you, doll. Then you risked your life for me and I was even more terrified. I can’t lose you.”</p><p>“You won’t.” You whispered, standing up on your tiptoes to brush your lips against his gently. One arm enveloped you and lifted your feet off the ground so he could kiss you deeper, his tongue sneaking into your mouth and tangling with yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and ran your fingers into his hair, still damp with sweat. </p><p>“You’ve been driving me crazy all day in this suit. You look so sexy in it.” Steve’s voice was husky with want and the sound shot down to your core. </p><p>“I look better without it.” You mumbled against his lips as he kicked a mop out of the way clumsily and crushed your body against the wall. </p><p>Running his hand down your side, you wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him so he was flush with your center. Both of you were breathing heavily with adrenaline rushing through your veins. Roughly, you grabbed at his suit trying to peel it off of him. </p><p>“Never pull a stunt like that again, you understand me?” </p><p>“Yes sir.” You practically moaned at his command. “I’ll never disobey you again.” </p><p>Steve growled and ripped the front of your suit open, his strength overtaking him. Quickly, he bent down and latched onto the exposed skin, sucking a harsh mark at the top of your breast before running his tongue against it to cool the sting each time. With each move, you were getting more desperate to have all of him. Finally, you found the release button and pushed it, causing his suit to loosen around him. </p><p>“I need you now, Steve.” </p><p>As soon as he shrugged the top of the suit off, you rubbed your hands against his bare stomach, his abs more prominent than usual. This was exactly what you needed after the nightmare of a day you’d had. </p><p>But just as you started to shimmy your suit off, the closet door opened and bright light streamed in. Steve’s head whirled around, his body still covering your bare chest from sight, to see Tony standing frozen in place. </p><p>“Looks like I caught you with an agent on your face, Cap.” </p><p>“Tony, get the hell out!” Steve snapped, his arms tightening around you defensively.</p><p>Tony burst out laughing but he held up his hands in surrender, and started to close the door, only muttering, “Guess the golden boy likes to break the rules too.” </p><p>When the door shut, it was silent again. Steve’s head dropped to rest against yours and your stomach churned at the thought of what would happen now. You didn’t want to lose your job just because you’d fallen in love with Steve. This had never happened before that you knew of, so the consequences were a mystery, but it couldn’t be good. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It had been a week since Tony had caught you and Steve in the utility closet and still nothing had happened. Both you and Steve were walking on eggshells waiting for the shoe to drop, waiting for the shield agents to escort you off the premise or something. In private, Steve had comforted you that everything would be fine, and in public, he barely even glanced in your direction. </p><p>Now it was the morning of a new week and you were all gathered in the dining hall for breakfast as usual when Tony strolled in casual. Every muscle in your body tensed. In all the years you’d been there, you’d never seen Tony even walk into the dining hall. Across the table, you watched Steve freeze in place, his stare following Tony’s path. </p><p>“Good morning, love birds.” He said loudly before sitting down next to Steve. All eyes fell on you two causing a blush to sweep across your cheeks. </p><p>Sam leaned forward, a shocked look on his face. “Did that tinman just say lovebirds?”</p><p>“Oh, you guys didn’t know about good ol’ Cap here getting close with an agent?” </p><p>“Tony, watch yourself.” Steve warned. </p><p>“Does anyone else feel lost?” Travis asked the group. Embarrassed, you dropped your head into your hand, hoping a meteor would crash into the compound and save you from this confrontation.  </p><p>Tony rubbed his hands together evilly, “let me clear it up for you. I caught Steve here having some old fashion fun with little miss over here in the supply closet last week. And it didn’t look like it was the first time either.” </p><p>“That’s enough, Tony. This isn’t something that can be discussed here.” Standing up, Steve motioned for you to follow him and you immediately went to his side. “You’re being cruel.” </p><p>“I knew you liked her!” Natasha hollered loudly and you cringed at the look of anger in Steve’s eyes. </p><p>Steve’s hand went to your back as he started to lead you out of the room when Tony stopped him. “Wait, wait, wait, I have to tell you. It’s against policy for agents and avengers to be together-”</p><p>“We know that, Tony. That’s why it was a secret - a secret that you just told everyone.” Steve spit. </p><p>“Just listen, will ya? It’s against policy typically, but I spoke with the council and they’re going to make an exception.” </p><p>“Wh-what?” You peeked out from behind Steve’s arm, a small bit of hope growing. “An exception?” </p><p>Tony gave you a small smile before clapping a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Cap, do you know how many times you’ve saved this damn country? You think they wouldn’t make an exception for you finally being with someone? All you have to do is sign a relationship consent form with HR and you’ll be free to…participate in your desires freely. I want you to be happy, Steve and if she makes you happy, I want you to be able to be with her.” </p><p>This was the best news you’d ever heard. You’d waited so long to be able to really show how you felt about Steve and here Tony was telling you that the moment had finally come. Slowly, you moved to look up at Steve to find his face blank. Your heart dropped, fear hitting you that maybe he didn’t want you to be public. </p><p>“Steve…?” Your voice was quiet. </p><p>His eyes moved to find yours and you were rooted to the spot, panic filling you. Gradually, a smile started to creep onto his face and before you knew it, he had scooped you up into his arms, hugging you tightly. Pleasantly surprised, you couldn’t help but let out a choked laugh, tears of happiness falling from your eyes. </p><p>Pulling away from you, Steve grinned so wide. “I love you. I love you so much, doll.” Spinning you around in a circle, he shouted loud enough for the whole dining hall to hear. “I love this woman.” </p><p>“I love you too, Steve. Now can you put me down?” </p><p>He squeezed you a little tighter, “I would love to but I believe I have something to do first.” He said and made a beeline for the door, making you laugh even harder. </p><p>Over his shoulder, you could see your friends smiling and a few clapped for you. Giving them a small wave, you mouthed a ‘thank you’ to Tony who returned it with a small shrug. Happily, you tucked your face into Steve’s neck and let him carry you to the HR office.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>